dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Defeated!!
Frieza Defeated!! (悟空の勝利宣言だ!! フリーザが自滅する時..., Goku no Syori Sengen da!! Furiza ga Jimetsu Suru Toki...) is the twenty-ninth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 21, 1991. Its original American air date was October 29, 1999. Summary Goku draws Frieza's Homing Destructo Disk towards him and flies up at the last second, but Frieza directs the disk to follow Goku and succeeds in slicing him across the mid section. However, it turns out to be an afterimage. Irate at being fooled and then being called "weak" by Goku, Frieza creates a second energy disk and launches the two at Goku, who takes off again. Meanwhile, on Earth, Vegeta is devastated that Goku is going to die along with Frieza, but hides it by pretending to be ecstatic that his two obstacles in becoming the strongest in the universe will now be removed from his path. He reflects on how he was forced to work for Frieza along with Nappa and Raditz as mercenaries, particularly one assignment where they conquered the Planet Shikk in three days, but were greeted with insult and ridicule by Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Once outside, Nappa revealed to Vegeta that Frieza murdered King Vegeta and destroyed their home planet (which Vegeta actually claimed to already know) and angrily demanded to know how Vegeta could continue to work as a cold-hearted mercenary for Frieza. Vegeta responded that he cared nothing for his past, but only wished to continue so that he would one day become strong enough to overthrow Frieza and rule the universe himself. Vegeta proudly declares that the day has arrived, but Gohan, in angry tears, exclaims that Vegeta is wrong and Goku will come back and finish Vegeta once and for all. Back on Namek, Goku tries flying towards Frieza again, only this time, he fires an energy blast directly in front of Frieza's feet, successfully losing the energy disks for good. Goku resumes his attack on Frieza, pummeling him. As Frieza prepares to retaliate, he is sliced in half by one of the disks from behind, losing his legs and his left arm, despite Goku's attempts to warn him. King Kai senses this from his planet and is shocked at such an outcome for the battle. As Frieza lies dying, Goku prepares to leave Namek, but Frieza abandons his pride and begs Goku for mercy. Goku initially refuses, on the basis that Frieza has killed countless people who were in his position in the past, and angrily questions why he should show mercy when Frieza has shown nothing but terror, but Goku ultimately cannot find it in his heart to leave his enemy to die so pathetically, and thus gives him some of his own energy to help him survive, despite King Kai insisting otherwise. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (100% Power Form) Trivia *Goku's attempt to hit Frieza with his own Disk is similar to in the episode "Goku's Trap" when Goku tries to hit Piccolo with the energy ball that also keeps following him around. Both times the attack hits the user that is using that attack though in Frieza's case it is not Goku's fault that his attack hits him. *Vegeta states that Nappa had told him about his homeworld's destruction long ago and he was unfazed, but when Dodoria told him the same story in "The Prince Fights Back", Vegeta was shocked as if he never knew and was upset because of it. * In the flashback, Raditz hears about Frieza being responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction from Nappa and Vegeta, which is an inconsistency because when he was on Earth and told Goku about their home planets destruction he told him the fake story about it being destroyed by asteroids as if he wasn't aware of Frieza being responsible. Gallery Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z